mlp lost arc: el hie con bleach shippuden
by kuroi-lirio
Summary: al terminar la guerra sangrienta ichigo es arrojado a otra dimencion por culpa de Yhwach. Al mismo tiempo naruto y sasuke les pasa lo mismo por culpa de kaguya. Y al mismo tiempo un otaku brony también es lanzado a otra dimencion. Y tan gracioso es el destino que todos ellos se reunieron en... Equestria. entren a ver esta locura de triple crossover con hie.
1. prologo parte 1

Prologo parte 1: ichigo kurosaki.

La guerra había terminado, los shinigamis habían vencido a los stern ritters por muy poco. Pero por desgracia la sociedad de las almas había sido destruida casi por completo a causa de las batallas que hubo. El panorama del palacio del rey no era muy distinto a este sino que era por mucho peor a este, el piso y las paredes de piedra estaban pintados de carmesí por la gran cantidad de sangre que fue derramada y el lugar se iluminaba solo por los rastros de reishi de las tropas caídas de ambos bandos. Aun así la cantidad de sobrevivientes en la sociedad de las almas descendía rápidamente por culpa de los hollow, que aprovecharon para darse un festín con las almas de todos los que se encontraban demasiado débiles para luchar y de paso para evolucionar en "menos" grandes. Mientras tanto kurosaki ichigo ignorando con todas sus fuerzas la desgracia en la que se encontraba todo a su alrededor, se acercaba corriendo al lugar donde se encontraban uryu e yhwach para recuperar a su amigo y asesinar a yhwach para asi evitar que absorba el alma, cuerpo y poder de reio.

Yhwach:- montón de idiotas con todas estas bajas en mi ejercito lo único que han logrado es fortalecerme. Y ahora que el camino está libre de todas estas molestias por fin tendré todo el poder de reio.

Uryu:- ya me arte de todo esto después de todo lo ha pasado prefiero morir a seguir de tu lado, ahora que ichigo se está acercando vamos a derrotarte. No, vamos a matarte en el nombre de cada uno de los que murieron por tu culpa.

Yhwach:- sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría, pero porque esperaste hasta este momento, creo que es porque igual que kurosaki eres un idiota.

Uryu activo su arco de reishi para matar yhwach de uno solo golpe en su garganta, mientras que este solo se limitó a tomar con su mano izquierda el brazo de uryu que sostenía el arco y luego romper sus huesos para hacia desactivar su poder y dejarlo indefenso.

Yhwach:- pobre y frágil ishida, no solo no aprovechaste la oportunidad de matarme con mi propio poder cuando podías sino que tampoco averiguaste cual era.

Uryu:- ¿qué?

Yhwach:- la "A" es de "adieu" ¿y sabes porque?

Dijo mientras atravesaba con su puño derecho el torso descubierto Uryu

Yhwach:- porque después de asesinar a un Quincy puedo utilizar todo el poder de su alma para enviar a otro a una dimensión completamente diferente.

Mientras que Uryu caía muerto en el piso del palacio del rey ichigo se acercaba corriendo hacia Yhwach con sus dos zanpakuto blandidas, pero al darse cuenta de que su amigo había sido asesinado por su enemigo perdió toda concentración y corrió mientras gritaba hacia él.

Mientras más se acercaba ichigo mas brillaba la mano de Yhwach. Cuando ichigo llegó hasta él fue tomado por el cuello con la mano izquierda y al mismo tiempo que estrangulaba a ichigo con su otra mano abrió un portal como el que creaban los hollow.

Ichigo:- maldito ¿porque lo hiciste?

Yhwach:- muy simple, porque no quería que me estorbara ni él ni tú. Ahora sino te molesta tomare la mayor parte de todos tus poderes y te dejare en un lugar donde no me estorbes de nuevo.

Ichigo se debilito al ser privado de su poder. Su segunda zanpakuto desapareció, mientras que el otro cambio y hasta parecerse a la que uso al convertirme por primera vez en shinigami. Luego de ello fue arrojado al portal mientras que este se cerraba y todo a su alrededor cambiaba a un paisaje oscuro y nocturno…


	2. prologo parte 2

La batalla contra kaguya termino en una derrota colosal de la madre del dios de los ninjas. El mundo al fin fue liberado de tsukuyomi y el equipo numero 7 estaba realmente agotado tanto por el desgaste físico y mental como por el gasto industrial (por no decir épico porque… mejor sigamos) de chakra.

Sasuke:- Kaguya ya no tienes a donde huir ríndete y deja que te sellemos.

Kaguya:- ji, ji, ji. No se han dado cuenta verdad.

Naruto:- de que hablas ttebayo.

Kaguya:- nunca deja de decir ttebayo al final.

Sasuke:- no nunca.

Naruto:- ¡oyettebayo!

Kaguya:- ¿he…? No importa nos veremos después.

Repentinamente en el piso donde se encontraban ellos tres se activó el jutsu de kaguya para viajar a otras dimensiones absorbiéndolos a naruto y sasuke uno y otro a kaguya.

Naruto:- no creas que te dejare escapar. ¡Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu!

Pero por desgracia no pasó nada.

Kaguya:- no te esfuerces mientras estés en el portal no podrás utilizar tu chakra. Ninguno de nosotros puede, pero no te preocupes ya no dañare a nadie de esta dimensión, porque hay un lugar con mayor poder que este.

Y así los tres cayeron. Mientras que kaguya terminaba en un destino desconocido naruto y sasuke cayeron de cabeza y enterrando la mitad de su cuerpo en la tierra en un bosque al lado de una figura extraña para ellos.


	3. prologo parte 3

¿?:- maldito, porque justo con él.

Lirio:- ya, ya no me mates. Mejor sigamos con el capítulo.

¿?:- grávate esto en la cabeza kuroi-lirio me vengare por lo que le hiciste.

Luego de decir eso sale de donde-sea-carancho-que-hayan-estado.

Lirio:- jo-er que me das miedo y encima tengo que seguir con el ultimo prologo.

Amanece y como siempre en la vida de nuestro héroe el día comienza con balde de agua fría en la cara por parte de su prima.

¿?:- ¡porque siempre que me levanto tiene que ser por tu culpa ero-Camila!

Ero-Camila:- porque eres un silly-taro. Ahora levántate que te espera el tío para que seas su test guinea.

Taro:- como dije una vez en mi vida, otro día otra patada.

Ero-Camila:- por favor eso lo dices siempre cousin.

Nuestro héroe se levanta de su cama. Su nombre Lautaro campos tiene 16 años, pelo largo y rubio a lo de Lambo cuando usa la bazuca de los diez años, ojos color verde, es delgado, alto y porque no decirlo un debilucho.

Lautaro:- o continuas o te golpeo kuroi-lirio.

Y por supuesto sigo sin saber cómo rompe la cuarta barrera. Su prima Camila Villagrán es baja, delgada, tiene pelo negro largo a lo de Wendy en su primera a parición en fairy tail y ojos color marrón. Y por si no se han dado cuenta estos dos tienen un tic en su lenguaje por pronunciar palabras unas en inglés y otras en japonés.

Ahora Lautaro se terminó su camino a la mansión de su tío y entro en ella, su tío es alto, corpulento, con pelo blanco y corto, nadie sabe el color de sus ojos porque siempre y enserio siempre lleva puestos unos lentes oscuros que no permiten verlos.

Lautaro:- ¡tío ya llegue! Maldición espero que no utilice el kamui para enviarme a otra dimensión, aunque pensándolo bien, podría saber cuánto me queda de vida usando sus ojos de shinigami, luego usar su rinnegan para revivirme y luego el utilizar su geass para…

El tío:- pero vos estás loco viste, como vas a hablar de una serie que apenas has visto. Y además allí tendría como cuatro ojos.

Lautaro:- lo sé.

El tío:- cállate y sígueme.

Los dos caminaron por los pasillos de la mansión los cuales tenían los pisos de madera y las paredes con mosaicos de piedra, hasta al sótano del lugar en donde tío realizaba sus extraños y extravagantes experimentos de científico frustrado con sobredosis de dinero.

Lautaro:- tío me recuerdas porque siempre soporto estas cosas.

El tío:- ¡he! Como vas a preguntar eso, no te acuerdas que yo humildemente me ofrecí a cuidarlos a ti y tu prima cuando sus padres se murieron y tu madre los abandono en la puerta de mi mansión.

Lautaro:- no nos abandonaron nosotros dos estábamos ebrios esa noche y llegamos aquí por accidente, mama está de vacaciones con su amante hasta nuevo aviso y tú no ofreciste a nada solo nos arrojabas la comida que no querías y nos dejaste durmiendo en la intemperie por 4 días hasta que nos encontramos son la casa que no usas nunca.

El tío:- aja, y como va tu problema de locura.

Lautaro:- ni siquiera me escuchaste, y no estoy loco. ¡Lo que pasa es que solo yo puedo hablar con un escritor de fics llamado kuroi-lirio y por su culpa uryu murió!

El tío:- sigues necesitando ayuda psicológica.

Ambos entraron en el sótano de la mansión, era un lugar tallado en la roca base de la montaña donde la única iluminación que había era de un montón de focos colgando de cables de luz y del relleno de un marco de puerta que estaba conectada a una extraña máquina que ocupaba casi por completo la habitación.

El tío:- mira lo único que tienes que hacer es pasar por ese portal inter-dimensional y listo.

Lautaro:- ¿siquiera lo probaste?

El tío:- si mira.

Frente a Lautaro el tío extendió sus manos y le mostro un conejo sin la pata trasera izquierda ni la pata delantera derecha que se encogía del miedo y aun tenia las heridas abiertas.

El tío:- sus heridas físicas y psicológicas son por lo que está en la otra dimensión no por el viaje en sí.

Lautaro:- he… vale. Solo entro y ya.

El tío:- si pero…

Pero Lautaro no le dio tiempo de seguir hablando solo atravesó el portal.

El tío:- …pero cuando metí al conejo allí dentro primero lo ate a una cuerda, esa cosa realmente no había mandado a ningún objeto o ser por completo a través de ella. ¿Me pregunto si afectara a la maquina?

Por desgracia si le afecto a la maquina porque esta comenzó a incinerarse solo para luego explotar en mil pedazos y asesinar a el tío.


End file.
